A New Life
by Monica12
Summary: Serena has quit the Sailor Scouts. When she goes to Darien for support she finds him in the arms of another. Serena leaves Japan and goes to America. There she finds 6 girls with magical powers. She goes to their school in another Realum. There she learns
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

By.Monica12

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Winx Club, but I do own this story line.

Summary: Serena is kicked out of the Sailor Scouts. When she goes to Darien for support she finds him in the arms of another. Heartbroken she leaves the people who hurt her most. She goes to America and there she finds 6 girls who take her to their school. IN ANOTHER RELUM!!! Serena now goes to Alfea, a school for fairies. There she is taught magic and to trust once again. But, when trouble proves to be too much for the Scouts without Serena, will Serena go back to the life she once left behind? Will she go back to the man who hurt her once before or will she leave him behind and find another.

I sat looking at the landscape that is Alfea. I felt a breeze pass over me. My once long hair flew in ever which way. I walk back inside my room. I go to my CD's and find the one I want. The CD I chose to hear was one I had burned at my old house, where I used to live. I put the CD in my roommate's boom box I pressed the play button and lay on my bed. 'Angel' by Amanda Perez started to blast through the speakers. Tears stung my eyes as I heard the song I have been playing since Darien hurt me so bad. Now tears spilled over my, once beautiful and glowing skin, which was now unhealthy and pale. _NO!!!! Don't cry!!! YOU DO NOT CRY FOR SOMEONE WHO LIED ABOUT BEING IN LOVE WHEN HE GOES AND CHEATS ON YOU!!!! _My mind screams. I remember that day so clearly, it was also the day the Scouts turned their backs to her, her once so called 'best friends'.

_Flashback_

_There room was dark. There was no happiness in it for there was great sorrow that day for two children. One was a16 year old girl with long golden blonde hair in the weirdest style. It was two buns on either side of her head. She had bright blue eyes just lighter than the sky. The girl next to her was about 5 years old she had pink hair with big red eyes. Her hair was in the same style as the 16 year old but , her buns looked like bunny ears. There was great sorrow in the room. A doctor walked in all of a sudden but not one of the girls showed that they knew he was there._

"_Excuse me miss…" spoke the doctor. Serena looked up her eyes had lost their once healthy shine._

"_Yes", she spoke to him._

"_I'm sorry. Your mother and brother did not make it. We did everything we can. They just couldn't hold on any longer." as the doctor spoke Serena let more and more tears fall. Rini cried till she fell asleep._

"_Is there anything we can do for you?" asked the doctor._

"_No." Serena spoke her voice shaking._

"_Ok." Then the doctor was gone. He left the room without a look back._

_A beeping sound was heard again for the tenth time in the last half hour. Serena looked down and saw that the beeping was coming form her pocket. She saw that it was her communicator. She flipped the screen open to be faced with a very mad Sailor Mars also one of Serena's dearest friends Raye._

"_SERENA YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE AND HELP US. A MONSTER IS ATTACKING PEOPLE AT THE PARK. HURRY WE NEED YOU MEATBALL HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ray screamed into the communicator. She moved quietly trying not to awake Rini. _

"_Where are you going Serena?" asked a very sorrow filled voice._

"_Rini stay here I have to go to the park there's a monster attacking people. I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay?" said Serena in a hurry._

"_Okay. Be careful." Rini said quietly it was hard to hear her. She ran from her spot and hugged Serena. Serena hugged her back._

"_I'll be back as soon as I can." And Serena transformed into the champion of love and justice Sailor Moon. She left through the window. She arrived to see that Mercury was down along with Venus. Just when she arrived she saw Sailor Jupiter fall. HARD!!!_

"_Moon Spiral Heart Attack!!!" Sailor Moon yelled right before the monster could ake down Sailor Mars . Sailor Moon looked around and didn't see Darien, or as the Sailor Scouts know him Tuxedo Mask,wasn't there. Serena turned just in time to see an angry Raye head towards her._

"_WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!! WE'VE BEEN FIGHTING FOR ATLEAST TWO HOURS! WHAT 'D YOU DO? TRIP, GO FOR AN ICE CREAM, OR DID YOU GO TO YOUR LITTLE CAPE BOYS APARTMENT!!!" Mars yelled. Every word broke another piece of her already broken heart from what happen to her family._

"_But if you let me explain-" she tried to explain but was cut of by Mina or Sailor Venus who had stand up when Raye was yelling at her.._

"_Let you explain. That's all you have is excuses. I had detention, I over slept, I tripped and hurt myself. Grow up Serena." Said Mina or as she is now Sailor Venus. Tears stung her eyes. How can they do this to me? Not let me explain? _

"_But-" she tried again but sadly was cut off once again._

"_But what Serena. Mina's right grow up cause we're down protecting you." Raye yelled. "Serena you know I never thought you'd be a good leader and guess what? I was right. You'd never make a good leader. I should have been leader not you. You're a disgrace to us and were done protecting you." Ray ended._

"_She's right Serena" came a quiet voice. I turned to see who it was and it was Amy or Mercury. "You need to grow up. Look at what happened when you weren't here. Look at Jupiter. She's badly hurt because of you!!! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO US SAILOR SCOUTS!!!" yelled Amy. Serena was shocked to say the least. How can people she called friends not back her up on this. And where is Darien that he can't be here to support me._

"_How's it feel Serena to be a disgrace? Hmmm?" asked a sneering Ray. Serena could not stand it anymore. She had had it. And it was about time they listened to her whether they liked it or not. If she such a disgrace then we'll see._

"_IF I'M A DISGRACE WHY DO YOU TALK TO ME? HUH? OR WHY DO YOU PUT UP WITH ME? WHY HAVEN'T YOU SPOKEN SOONER? YOU KNOW IF I'M SUCH A DISGRACE THEN MAYBE I SHOULDN'T BE IN THE SAILOR SCOUTS!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs. She wasn't going to tell them what happened to her family. She looked around and everyone was looking at her in shock. She walked away towards Darien's apartment to see what was wrong that he didn't come to help the Sailor Scouts._

_She arrived at his apartment ten minutes later. She walked in and headed towards the elevator. She got in and pressed the number of his floor. When the elevator got to his floor she walked down the hall toward his apartment. When she got to his door she knocked. No one answered. She turned the doorknob and looked inside. No one. She walked further into his apartment. No one. She heard sometime squeaking coming from his bedroom. She walked to his bedroom door to see that it was half way open. She looked in and was shocked to see what was going on. She could see a red head getting fucked like there was no tomorrow. But what shocked her the most was the person doing it to her. A gasp escaped her mouth. Darien stopped what he was doing and looked up to see a crushed blonde on the verge of tears._

"_Serena? NO! It's not what it looks like. I can explain. Serena… SERENA!!" before he could finish she ran. She ran to the hospital to get Rini, only to get even more of her heart broken. Herdad had pasted away will she was gone. Rini ran to her crying. Serena explained to her what had happened and that she was leaving and she could not come. She said she would visit and write her everyday. And if Serena could she would call her. She told her to go to Darien's, but Rini refused. She then told her to go to Lita's since she did nothing wrong. Serena left an hour later after explaining what had happened to make her miss the fight and what Darien did to Lita. She told her to take care of Rini and that she'd say in touch._

_End flashback _

The song came to an end, as did her memory. Tears spilled over her cheeks. She was going to go see Lita and Rini tomorrow and she was taking Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, and Layla. Nothing was going to bring her down. The Red Fountain guys were coming. She couldn't wait to show them her new powers and that she wasn't what she used to be.

Okay I based this story on my two favorite shows. Sailor Moon and Winx Club. If there is something you don't like tell me so that I can improve my writing. Give me ideas about what you think would be good to add in the story and I'll try to fit it in with the story line I came up with. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life

Chapter 2

By.Monica12

On earth

There are three girls who haven't been the same since their most unappreciated leader has left. Which was all their fault, one person stood out the most. One lonely man, who made a grave mistake, he toke the love of his life for granted. He made the mistake of sleeping with another and getting caught. What a fool he was to think he would not get caught. Eventully everyone gets caught one way or another. He stood to leave.

"I'm going. I'll see if Rini wants to talk to me. Rini and Lita know where she is but they won't tell us. I tried to get them to tell me all they did was call me a whore and laugh. Rini kicked me saying she hated me and never wanted to see me." He looked about ready to cry.

"Okay. We got nothing from them too. They called us bitches." Said a depressed Amy.

"Well she disserved what was coming to her. She should have been a better leader." Replied a mad Raye. They're still talking of that low life ditz. She should have been the leader of the scouts. Not her. She should have gotten Darien. Not that ugly bitch. Ever since she'd been a part of the scouts that undeserving brat has been ungrateful. She hated her. She deserved that life not her. So slowy she planned to get the scouts to turn against her. She knew she'd screw up soon and boy did it happen. She was happy she was the leader and she was close to getting Darien. But he keeps loving Serena. That can be fixed. And it will.

"Raye the only reason she missed the fight was because her family was dieing I think that's a good excuse for her to miss the fight. Look at cape boy he was fucking while she should have been helping." Replied Mina.

At Alfea

"Okay ready to go, girls" I asked.

"Yep. Lets go to the place where they say the best music is and the best theme parks or whatever those things are." Said Musa.

Bloom and I laughed at what Musa said. See Bloom was from earth. When she was a baby her kingdom was under attack and she was sent to earth to be safe. She has a massive amount of power. That was until she got there. She had the infamous silver crystal. And was the lengendary Moon princess from long ago. She had titanic amount of power. She was doing great here when she came here she had a bad time adjusting to the new environment. One night her mother came, queen Serenity of the moon kingdom and Serena's mom back then. She gave her, her winx, now she had no problem she had great friends and great grades, what more could she ask for.

" Okay lets go before Stella decides that her outfit isn't fit for her to go to earth." Bloom teased. We walked outside to be met by the redfountain boys.

Skye, had shoulder length blonde hair. He wore blue jeans and a blue muscle shirt. Did I mention he was the heir to the thorn of Eraklion. Bloom was his girlfriend.

Brandon wore red sweats and a red jacket. Brandon was Skye's bodygrad. He had brown head length hair. Stella's boyfriend.

Helia was wearing his long sleeve green shirt hung out of his clean cut blue jeans. He loved poetry and art. Him and Flora were still dating.

Riven had red hair and blue jeans and a white tee. He had barely admitted to Musa he had feelings for her.

Timmy had orange hair and a green tee with the newest blue jeans. He and Tecna were together.

And so they left to earth where the found an interesting adventure.

Sorry that's all I can do for this week. I got a ton of work for my classes and about four projects. And I have yet to start the projects. Don't worry I'll do better next time and I'll try to do it soon. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

A New Life

Chapter three

By. Monica12

In the park

"Okay we're here guys" said a very excited Serena.

"Wow, its better then when we came with Bloom to Gardenia" said Stella looking at all the cute boys. And of course all the boys staring back at her.

"Uh-humm" replied an angry boyfriend, which was hers. "Stella did you forget something?".

"No, I don't think so" said Stella and looking at all the boys again.

"Stella…. I think you should stop before Brandon blows" came Musa's voice and she wasn't hiding her amusment.

Serena was about to burst out laughing when someone got her attention. More like a guy with silky black hair and dark blue eyes that turn black when they're mad or filled with lust. But what caught her attention the most was, who he was with. It was a girl about 5'5 and she had long brown hair all down her back. She has big bright green eyes. And she looked as if she was a model. _Of course he finds someone when I leave. What a jerk can't_

_believe I loved him**. You still do. You love him with all your heart and nothing will change that. You'll never love anyone as much as him. And you know it**_. Tears begin to sting her eyes. "Gys lets go I want to go meet Lita. Please I haven't seen them in months and besides I want you to meet my daughter or my future daughter which ever way you see it."

"Okay lets go and when we're done lets go to the park. Serena said there's a great rose garden and I have never seen a rose up close" spoke up a hopeful Flora.

Serena started to lead the way when a very handsome and very fimilar person came into view. More like the person she was just looking at. _Damn him for being so fast and damn him for spotting me so fast. God I hate him. And shut up you!!! And you know who you are._

"Serena" disbleaf was written on his features. His once and still handsome features look worn out, he hasn't slept for weeks. _Serves him right after what he did to me._ Serena's happy and gentle face turned cold and unforgiving.

"What do you want, Darien. Want to rub it in that you cheated on me. That the girl you fucked gave you what you wanted and not me. Well don't bother I'm here for Rini and Lita." Replied a cold and angry Serena.

"Come on guys lets go we're already late as it is." Came Bloom's voice. _Thanks Bloom._ My mind yelled. I sent her a thanks you save me look. They turned around and left towards the Crown Arcade. To meet Rini and Lita

Okay that all I'm doing cause I got mid-terms and presents to buy. I've been busy and been trying to study, trying the key word. so you know the drill please review. please and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Life

By. Monica12

Chapter Four

'_She's here! Since when and who the hell were those people with her!'_ Yelled a non-too happy Darien. The brown haired girl looked on with anger clear in her eyes and in her voice when she spoke and she had nothing good to say.

"WHO WAS THAT DARIEN!!!! " Scearmed the brown haired girl.

"That was my ex-girlfriend. Looks like she still hates me. Hmm… I think she's going to the arcade to meet Lita and Rini." A look of pure happiness was displayed on his face.

"What?! Where are you going? DARIEN!!!!!!!!! Come back here!" the once happy girl was beyond mad. But she was soon forgotten.

At the arcade

A blonde haired goddess walked in the doors with six of the most beautiful woman followed closely by five beyond handsome men. That's when Andrew looked up. _That girl looks familiar. She looks just like Serena but with shorter hair. Those eyes are the same as Serena it's got to be her!!!_ The bell rang suddenly which meant other people where here. He looked up to see it was Lita and Rini who haven't been here since Serena left.

"Serena!!!!!!" said an over joyed Lita.

"Mommy!!!" yelled Rini.

Serena ran to them then and gave them the biggest hug anyone has ever seen. Tears were already falling down Serena pale skin. The last thing she thought was _'God, nothing could bring me down now.'_ Looks like she spoke too soon. Before she knew it three girls walked in with a man. Bet you know who.

TO BE CONTINUED

Okay so I am finally able to write another chapter. Like I said before I was in the middle of testing so I wasn't able to write as much as I want. And another reason is because my grades have been…………………. Well bad okay. I wrote the chapter today cause my aunt got in an accident and I won't write for another while cause I'll have to help more around my house. Sorry for the wait! Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MONICA12


	5. Chapter 5

A New Life

By. Monica12

Chapter 5

"Serena!!" said an over joyed Lita.

"Mommy!!" yelled Rini.

Serena ran to them then and gave them the biggest hug anyone has ever seen. Tears were already falling down Serena pale skin. The last thing she thought was _'God, nothing could bring me down now.'_ Looks like she spoke too soon. Before she knew it three girls walked in with a man. Bet you know who.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

_"God, of course they'd come here! Why didn't I think that once Darien saw me he was going to call them! If they think they can just win me over then their wrong!!" _thought Serena. She looked to her new friends. They treated her better then they ever did. And they actully love her. They promised to love and protect her. A promise the seem to forget. This will show them.

"If it isn't the so called princess?" Raye sneered."_God why did she come back!!_

_That ingrate!! I'll teach her who the leader is... why did she come bcak when I was barely getting Darien to notice me again!!_

"If it isn't the bitch or more like the Wicked witch of Japan." Repilied Serena. _"She has the nerve to actully talk to me!! Well seems shes not sorry.Well if they think I'm going back to them they got another thing coming!'_

"Serena, don't listen to Raye. She's a bitch. We we're sorry to have listened to her! It was a mistake! Please forgive us." said Amy.

"I don't care! You were the ones who agreed I was a lousy leader! You were the one to turn your backs on me! You abandened me in my time of need! MY PARENTS WERE KILLED!! MY BOYFRIEND CHEATED ON ME! AND YOU DID NOTHING BUT PUT ME DOWN! I NEEDED YOU ALL BUT NO YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO HEAR ME OUT! YOU ALL WERE SO QUICK TO JUGDE." Serena voice rose and she was pratically screaming by the time she was done. Her new friends didn't think she had it in her. They never saw this side of her. They never saw Serena mad. And boy, they didnt like it.

"Serena just hear us ou-" Darien was cut off by Sky.

"She said she doesn't want to talk to you all. I think it's best to leave her alone." He finished. Serena sending him a look that said 'thank you'. Darien saw the look that passed between the two. And he didn't like it.

"I'm sorry." Dariens voice dripped with venom. He was sending Sky a death glare that didn't go unnoticed." I don't think abyone asked your opinion, buddy, so if you'd so kindly as to BUTT OUT!! We'd appreciate it. Ok. Thanks.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that! He's a closer friend then you'll EVER be. And a way better kisser.But come on, did you actually think I wouldn't move on?

Well you're mistaken.I fell so much better with Sky then I ever did with you! Thank god I didn't give myself to you...that would stopped me from giving myelf to him. A real MAN!" snapped Serena, she knew she took this too far but god damn she wanted to spite HIM!! Bloom thanked god she suggested getting her ex-boyfriend jealous, the last part was brillant. It was the best way to get back at him. Yea she'd feel guilty but they deserved it. Considering they did much worse.

Darien was on the verge of tears. He couldn't believe she moved on. How could she move on after she said she can never love another? How could she have given herself up to someone else? How can she love another. He majorly screwed up.

He shot her a look, his beautiful sapphire eyes held so much pain after that statement. He shot another look at Sky an couldn't help but think she found better.

But he will not stop till he won HIS princess back. And with that he left without another word.

The girls were at a lose. They didn't know what to do! They knew it was no use. So they followed suit. Raye on the other hand was thanking god this happened. There was no way Darien will ever forgive Serena now. And as for the girls well it didn't matter they can go to hell for all she cared. All she needed was Darien.

Serena just look at them with a blank stare. She thanked the heavens they left she didn't know if she could hold back her tears any longer.

"So Serena how do you feel?" asked Musa. She could see something in Serena eyes. It was something she never saw before.

"Musa?'' whimpered Serena.

"Yea?" Musa repiled.

" Is revenge supposed to be sweet?"Serena asked. Serena couldn't help the sinking feeling she had in the pit of her stomach at the things she told Darien. Why couldn't she just forget him?_** You love him and no one can ever change that. No matter what he did to you.. you still love him. You will always love him. No one forgets their first and only love.**_ Her heart replied. **Why couldn't she just forget him and forget the pain he cause. Why couldn't she forget the way she felt when she was with him? He was the only one that she could ever really love. She knew it. But couldn't forgive just yet. **

"Yea Serena why?" Musa asked. She sent a wary look to everyone in the group while Serena continued to look out the way they left.

"Then why do I feel so bad?" Serena asked. She looked towards Musa. She truly look like a fallen angel. They all knew how it felt to be heart broken.

TBC

* * *

Ok... yes I know i haven't wrote in a long time but, after my aunts acident I was needed more around the house. I needed to help with taking care of her. I'm so so so sorry about the wait I will try to update quickly. I've been really stressed this past year 2007 wasnt the best year because of the situation with my aunt and then my grandpa had a heart attack, he got a blood clot, they removed the blood clot and then he was in and out of the hospital because of infections. I was barely entering 8th grade and had all my placement exams for high school. So its been crazy! I will try to update faster. But no promises!Sorry again!! Please review!!

Please and thank you

Monica12


End file.
